Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 5$ and $y = 7$. $6$ $x$ $^2 + 5$ $y$ $ - 5$
Solution: Substitute $5$ for ${x}$ and $7$ for ${y}$ $ = 6{(5)}^2 + 5{(7)} - 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(25) + 5{(7)} - 5 $ $ = 150 + 35 - 5 $ $ = 180$